A Bad Wish
by gigiesme
Summary: Kagome is sick of Inuyasha comparing her to Kikyo! A strange girl offers her a new look. The girl said that only the ones who dearly care for her will see through her new look. Sango is the only one who remembers! This makes Kagome sad and with her new look she lives in Kaede's village and trains to be a better preistess. She goes to her era. She is going to prove Inuyasha wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So obviously this is a new series. Im not cancelling my other story. I will try to update this if people like this story. The one-shot I said I would do will be posted this Sunday. The reason i'm taking a while to post the one-shot is because I need timw to think about it. My one-shot will

be different then most inu high school

Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I only own the plot.

The lake~

_Kikyo! Kikyo!Kikyo! They always compare me! Ugh why... 'Oh She's Kikyo's incarnation'.. etc. I'm not Kikyo I'm Kagome! I wish that people will stop comparing me to her, that I looked different, that I was different._

_**Oh You wish to be different?** _

_Yea who are you?_

_**Just call me Sakura.**_

_Okay... Sakura. What do you want from me? _

_**Nothing, all I want is to help you.**_

_Why would you do that? What business do you have with me?_

_**I help the hurt. And you dear, are heart broken! Are you not?** I_

_wouldn't say heart broken.. **Then what would you say?**_

_Uh.. enough! How can you help me?_

_**Simple dear. I just use my magic to turn you into a whole new you**_

_**. **So like a make over?_

_**No, I change your appearance and power.** What do you mean by power?_

_**Well your a priestess, so I can make your power awaken. Your magic is sealed so I can unseal it. The jewel of four souls gave me these powers so I can do this stuff. DO you accept?**_

_What will happen after i am transformed?_

_**Well, only the ones who dearly love you as in family, friends etc, will know and remember you. So in other words they will think that your new appearance never changed you get me right?**_

_Yea. Well at least ill know who cares for me.. I accept! Thank you._ Kagome felt the rush of power flowing in her. It felt good... the power made her feel different._ How do I look?_

**Well take a look in the lake.**

Kagome takes a look and touches her face. Kagome looked different. Her hair was up to her waist, and was very wavy.( Her bangs, you know the ones not on her face disappeared.) Her bangs were now into a side-swept bangs do. Her eyes were now gray with a hint of violet. Her lips were full and pink as a cherry blossom. Her figure started to show more with the new kimono she was wearing. It was light pink with a red sash and bow. The kimono was made of silk. There was no design, it was just a plain kimono.

**Your name is now Sakura, like me. Okay? In the real world your name is Kagome. Understand?** _Hai._

~ With The gang~

"D-did you guys feel that?" Miroku said.

"Hai" Sang said with a slight nod.

" It's coming this way!" Shippo said alarming his friends.

" Look a young woman!" Shippo said. Miroku's eyebrow lifted as a smile came open his face. Sango noticed this and she realized that he was checking her out. _Why was he checking out Kagome? That pervert!_ Sango hit Miroku with her boomerang.

"What was that for?!"

"Hm." Sango said turning away.

" Kagome why are you wearing that? What happened to your clothes? What happened to you?" Sango asked approaching her.

_Well at least I know that Sango cares. Maybe so do the others just the care for others..._

" Kagome? I'm Sakura."

" Kagome you can't fool me!" Sango said confused.

" I don't know what your talking about. Please let me pass.." Then Kagome/Sakura felt someone grabs her hand.

" Will you do me the honor of barring my children?" Miroku said. Before Sango could hit him Kagome

already bet her! **Slap**

" Whats wrong with you! You perverted monk! How dare you!" Kagome/Sakura said.

_She was as scary as Kagome the 3 males thought.._

Kagome walks away._ Wow just wow... Well I best go to Kaede's Village._

~ Kaede's village~

" Is Kaede here?" I asked a villager.

" Why do you seek her?"

" I am a priestess and I want to talk."

" Oh okay?" he leads me to Kaede's hut. I already knew where it was but I need to act new.

"Hello. How may I help ye?"

"Well as you know I am a priestess. I was looking for a job for money? Do you know any?"

" Well we are a poor village but we need a babysitter and a cook? Do any of those 2 suit you?"

_Well I love to cook but the food we have in Modern Japan is different so..._

"Well a babysitter seems fine! I also need to train as a priestess a little more.."

"Okay then we'll also start your training. Can you start tomorrow?"

" Yea"

What wil happen? Sango was the only one who recognized me! Does Inuyasha have any feelings for me... No, he doesn't, he has a thing for dead girls...

**Who remembers that line, 'oh right he has a thing for dead girls!' Okay guys I actually wrote this a while back. This is not the one-shot I said I would do. It's not finished so wait. Well i really need reviews to continue, ill write the chapters but if I dont get any reviews I won't post them. I'm not saying I need a review for every chapter but every once in a while. If you haven't read my other story then read it. I really like it and It will make my day if you read it. BYE**

**~Gigiesme**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I really enjoyed that I got 86 views in less then a ;)day! I am so happy I felt like writing another chapter. Most likely I wit see,uld have updated a chaptet even if there was no reviews... but there was and I was so happy! Thanks to the guest who reviewed! Also thanks for following my newest series, Narwhal the Sharon and CassandraRenee18. I really appreciate it. Any way here.

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the things created by the author of Inuyasha. I really hate doing disclaimers but who wants to be sued right? Guys really this is a fanfiction since its in a fanfiction website. Anyway I only own the new characters I made up and the **Newest** plot okay.

* * *

What wil happen? Sango was the only one who recognized me! Does Inuyasha have any feelings for me... No, he doesn't, he has a thing for dead girls...

_I wonder if Inuyasha is just to stressed of my 'disapearance'. Or is it because he dodoesn't feel the same way. I want to cry but some how I can't. Why is that?_

**_Because i am the one who isnt letting you feel pain. Is that a bad thing after all who wants to feel pain right?_**

I could here a smirk from the way she said tha-

_Aghhh m-my heart it hurts, ugh i hate it i feel like im burning why? Aghhhhhhhhhhhh?_

**_Silly girl, remember i am you conscience. You cant escape pain, only i can remove it, so what will it be?_**

_I'll never let you win._

**_Oh _**

**really?**

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh st-stop this please!_

**_I can't stop it but i can erase your memory of Inuyasha and leave your friends like Sango and your family. All you'll forget is Inuyasha and your memory like when you guys kissed or got close to kissing.._**

_Y-you can do that?_

**_I can do anything. Do you want to go back to your original form?_**

_yes, do you know if you could give me something so i can transform back to the village girl?_

_Here when you wake up you'l have a pendent similar to the one you gave Inuyasha. Now also in the morning ou'll forget inuyasha..._

_Why is everything getting dark._

Kagome had knocked out as soon as she steped toward a cave.

* * *

Huh? Wher am i? Oh right I was taking to Sakura last night but what happened? I best go to Sango and the others. My memory why does It seem peaceful, the last i remember I was getting mad at someone but who? Oh look a beautiful pendent. Kaede's village is right over there... I walked to Kaede's village unaware some one was watching...

**Who ia watching Kagome? Could it be Inuyasha, Naraku, or... What will the gang do to recover Kagome? Will Kagome fall into the hands of Naraku? Will she work for Naraku? Is Sakura working for Naraku? Is Sakura even Kagome's conscience. Hey guys so this is it i'll post chapter 3 tommorow hopefully.**


	3. chapter 3

Hey guys! Chapter 3 in only 2 days! I'll try to post 2 chapters when I update. So I'll upload chapter 4 later today ;). It's hard work writing 2 chapters at the same time. Oh well I said I'll try. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. Lets begin.. oh I forgot to mention a special guest is here. This person will be here in every chapter but don't worry she comes in the end so she can't talk to me and ruin or something to the story.

Kagome: Hey guys. I'm the special guest! Well today I'm doing the disclaimer. Gigiesme doesnt own Inuyasha . She only owns the newest plot.

Gigiesme: Kagome!

* * *

_So Inuyasha's wench is alone, lost like a sick puppy. This will please Naraku. Thought Kagura_

_I walked into the village amd a young kitsune jumped onto my shoulder._

"Kagome!" Shippo said.

"Kagome..." Sango said remembering their last conversation. She couldn't help but hug Kagome.

"Kagome you've returned!"Miroku said

"Sango, Shippo, Miroku!" I hugged them as I could feel my sadness go away but i felt like something was missing but what?

"Oi Kagome where were you?" A young boy shouted for a tall tree.

I ran behind Sango and shivered. My head was hurting like something is going to be the end of me... my memory fights to remember but my heart shuns this feeling... why though why?

"Kagome whats wrong? Can you sense a lot of jewel shards?" inuyasha said.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

"Oi what's wrong with you?"

"Sango, when did you guys become friends with this demon!"

Sango and Miroku faced each other and Sango replied " Kagome are you feeling alright? Inuyasha has always been here?"

"Kagome has something caused you to forget Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"Thats weird... why did she forget Inuyasha and only Inuyasha?" Sango said said.

"Naraku, could he been apart of this? Shippo said in concern.

"I dont know no..."

"Sango my head hurts" Kagome starts to scream in pain. Her memory attacking it untill she forgets everything. Who know how long it will take for her memory to return or disappear forever!

_Ow my head_

**_Well your memory Is fighting you_**

_what do you mean?_

**_your memory is fighting my spell. My spell is what is helping your pain._**

_oh, I have ment to ask, what do you want from me?_

**_You'll learn very soon_**

_Wait! What do you mean soon, I guess I'll find out soon._

_Huh my body it feels numb. I can't move!_

"Kagome!"

"What happened to Kagome?"

"She had a migraine. Ye best be careful I sence a demonic aura.."

"A demonic aura?"

**Hey guys, so I'm going to leave it to that. I don't think i'll post chapter 4 today. I have been roleplaying and thats been getting in the way of writing. don't get me wrong i love roleplaying with them they give me ideas but none for this story... sad but true.**

**My orientation is coming up. So prepare to wait for is this friday.**

**Kagome come out here!**

**Kagome:Hi**

**Me: well kagome do you think that his chapter went well?**

**Kagome: yea but why do i have to forget Inuyasha**

**Me: all in good time... all in good time bwahahahahaah**

**Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! So um.. I have school in 2 days and i realy wanted to update, It felt like forever! The reason my chapters are short is because I have to write on a tablet and its annoying. As soon as I get a computer/laptop ill write longer chapters.I've also been busy with school. New clothes and going to orientation. Anyway if you noticed in my other chapters, I forgot which one but I mentioned my other story _What happened to_ us? Well I deleted it. I didn't like it so if you were a fan or liked it, I'm sorry. Lets get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters from Inuyasha. I ownly own the plot and my .

* * *

_Sakura! Sakura! Your the demon huh! What do you want! Give me my memory!_

**_Such a nuisance. Yes i am a demon.. I already told you, you'll learn in good time. Your memory? HA, remember you wanted it gone!_**

_Tell me!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh_

Kagome falls to the ground. She cluches her fists and pulls on her hair. Tears fall from her cheek to her knees.

_Sakura! M-my head it hurts! _

**_You are a pain, so i gave you pain. Run away and you shall be free. I am not able to leave you. And i can do what ver i want wirh you! _**

_I-i won't run! They are my friends!_

**_Friends? HA! Only Sango reconized you! _**

_No no!_

**_Run Run_**

_run run?_

_I can't take this pain anymore!_Kagome jumps up and runs out of the hut she can't take it anymore. She runs far away to another village.

A/N: So lets just say that Sakura kagome, yes remeber her other form she calls herself sakura, that she is workig in another village and not Kaede's. Ok wih that being said...

Kagome ran to the village were lady hitomiko lived. (Let's just say she is still alive.) Kagome transformed into her new self.

"Lady hitomiko."

"Yes kagome?" Hitomiko is another person who knew of kagome's secret. (Both the well and appearance.)

"How can i get rid of the demon named Sakura?" Im hitomiko's eyes we the feeling of shock. _Shock? What does this demon do exactly?_

"What's wrong lady Hitomiko?" She broke out of her trance and said

" Come inside" She said leading us to her temple. She took out a scroll and read t to me..

"This scroll tells you all about the demon Sakura..."

I took the scroll and read:

_Sakura._

_Sakura is a powerful demon who loves to make your wishes come true. Don't be fooled though, there is a catch. She wishes for a soul. Once you agree with her deal your soul will be taken away and given to her master, Suni. _ _ Suni is a demon who eats peoples souls. It'ts sort of like a soul eater but this demon invades your conscience and kills you. Sakura can control your body and she will have new life forrm. She takes your soul to get her wish, power. When a person figts eith Sakura gets weaker and weaker untill they can't control themselves and aventually kills others until destroyed._

"Hitomiko.. help me please" I said crying that

_I'm going to die. _Hitomiko places a hand on my right shoulder

"We will make you stonger as a priestess, maybe we could get that demon out of your body and kill it..." Lady Hitomiko said with a smooth and gentle voice.

* * *

_Damn you Kagome always running off. _Inuyasha tought as he ran through the forest. _ Kagome were are you? If i find you hurt , i will never hear the end of it. I hope you can forgive me for whatever i did. What did i do to make you upset?_

**Ok I'm done! Man I finally finished this chapter! Chapter five should be up this afternoon. Well it's 4:50 over here so, for me i'll update it in an hour. It only takes me a day or 2 to write a chapter. Hehe... don't kill me. I'm very busy.**

**Kagome: Yay! Another chapter. Why did you leave at at cliffhanger?**

**Me: To make it more intresting.**

**Inuyasha: Feh, your story is okay.**

**Me: Inuyasha when did you get out of your 'home'**

**Inuyasha: Hell wench that was no home...**

**Me: 3...2...1**

**Kagome: Sit boy**

**Thud**

**Me: haha well goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Sorry for taking to long to post but I couldn't. I was scared about the S.O.P.A. act. If you don't know what it is well it means stop online piracy act. Well don't worry its gone. School has also gotten in my way.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

"We will make you stonger as a priestess, maybe we could get that demon out of your body and kill it..." Lady Hitomiko said with a smooth and gentle voice.

* * *

_Damn you Kagome always running off. _Inuyasha thought as he ran through the forest. _Kagome were are you? If I find you hurt , I will never hear the end of it. I hope you can forgive me for whatever I did. What did I do to make you upset?_

NOW:

The days went on and on. Each day feeling longer than the other. Kagome practiced a lot of controlling her spiritual power.

"Kagome..."

"Yes Midorko?"

"You've improved from the last time we trained."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you still have much to learn"

"I know..." Kagome said with a sigh. _Oh much longer must I hide? I miss Sango...Shippo.. Miroku... and Inuyasha..._

**_You really miss that traitor?_**

_He's no traitor_

**_Really!? Ha you only think that! He is with Kikyo right now care to see?_  
**

_NO! I chose to deny it! He is coming to my rescue!_

**_Poor girl life choses to be mean. I told you i can help stop being folish! I know you know what I can do. Don't deny my powers._**

_i know your powers! Stop! I know you can't control me!_

**_You want to bet? _**

_I um..._

**_I guess thats a challenge. You will regret ever saying such folish things to me!_**

"I can't feel anything..."

""Kagome is Sakura is here..."

"Y-yea help m-me"

"Kagome hang in there please"

"I-I can't! Help! Ahhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha runs through the forest at full speed._Will you forgive me? Keh that whench chill just go home like always._

* * *

_I can't feel myself anymore... why? Ha i guess I am to weak just like Inuyasha says. Maybe i should go home for good. No... Sango, Miroku and Shippo... Shipo will be devestated. I can't hurt him. I have to try with all my might to stop Sakura._

**_Still tryin to fight egh? Most of my opponents perish but luckly for me I am dealing with a wanna be priestess. How does it feel killing the ones you care about the most die from your own 2 hands?_**

_Y-you wouldn't!_

**_oh I would. We are almost there hahahahaha!_**

_Noooo!_

Ok hey guys i wanted to leave it there. I'm glad i got no reviews. Well I updated yay. I try my best to update and I'm glad you guys stick reading my crap. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try my best to update quicker and less than a month. Yea a month. I really take to long. Hopefully i will update befor September 17. Thats my deadline. From now on there is going to be a deadline. So if i don't post the chapter by deadline ill update 2 chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Here with another chapter! I know some people hate the introduction or "bulletin". Now I'm calling the first part the bulletin. I was sooo happy manupeople read it. I usally check every week or so to see my monthly progress. I started with 1 view on the first and 141 today. Were I am it is still September 3. I'm really happy for that. I'm not trying to brag the monthly views beause thats really dumb. I'm just telling you that I really appreciate the fast views . I update yesterday and bam 141 people read it. Thanks. Also thanks to _**4eva dreaming. **_She reviewed every single one of my chapters. I haven't had a review in a while. Follow her you like fairy Tale then you'll like her stories. I read 1 of her story and I loved it but she only has 2 stories. Thanks for the people who waited. Sorry if im annoying you. Haha I bet more than half of the people that read this ignore the "bulletin". Oh yea next week is benchmark (a practice test for the califonia state test I think thats what it stands for) yea I need to pass that. Okay noow we can start.

Disclaimer:I dont own anything but the made up plot.

Prevously:

oh I would. We are almost there hahahahaha!Noooo!

* * *

"Sango..." Miroku said in his ' I sense a demon need by' voice.

"It's coming this way" Sango stated

* * *

_No! Please stop!_

**_Sorry this is your punishment for mocking my power_**

_No matter how much I fight... I can't do anything. Shippo...Sango...Miroku i let you all down... I'm sorry. Tears fall down from her face. Closer and closer Kagome is near the gang._Even though Kagome is in trouble and could die who knows when she walks the way to the gang. She knows she can't stop Sakura but at least she can slow down before she murders her wind blowig gently in her mid waist, wavy, raven hair. Every movement could be heard._Swish Swish _ The soft green grass danced in the gentle breeze. The leafs of all bright colors movig along with the beat of the wind. Bird, trees, grass, flowers... all together in a powerful yet beautiful dance. All the birds chirping their lovely melody. Kagome layed down and picks some flowers getting her lost in thoughts. Blue, red and yellow roses. So many flowers here she thought letting the wind take her sorrow and pain. Forgetting the taske that she was forced to do. She stood up and walked away. If she stayed there longer Sakura would have destroyed the monent. She walked and walked towards a path that will soon lead to Inuyasha's forest. She gripped her bow knowing that her task at hand would be the death of her.

_Kagome come on your stronger than this. Don't let Sakura win. Do you really want to kill the ones you love. Inuyasha were are you? Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Who is Inu...Yasha? M-my head it's hurting alot! Agh. I want to scream_

_"Ag..." i can't speak!? My voice.. Who is this boy that i keep saying and repeating inside my brain?_

**_Thats beacuse i control you. I get to stop your pain. Oh right weren't you the one who made a deal with me? Oh yea you were._**

_yea.. help. Anyone..._

**_No one can help_**

Kagome kept walking hoping Midoriko will find an antidote. As she entered Inuyasha's forest the trees from the outside world that were alive seemed more dead now. Every step she took the more scarier the place gotten. All the trees' beatiful glow slowly disintagrated (big girl words yay! Lol ) The branches soon became twisted and broken. The colorful world starts to turn into a beatiful color of green.

_Just a couple of minutes more before i arive to my missery._

okay so this is it. Its 11:30 pm over here and i need to get to bed. since im in honors at my school i have to get to school at 6:45. So i won't get enough sleep today. Oh well. Hopefully you enjoyed. Oh i added a little more detail this time. Tell me what writing do you like better, detail or dialog? Honostly I'm a dialog person but i do read alot of detailed too. Peace. Kagome or any of the inu cast isn't here to close like they promised to but honostly i don't think they'll come back. They are "calling in sick". What a bunch of liars. Hopefully i'll gt them back soon. There is a poll on my page. Its about my writing. Do you like dialog which is talking or detail? Tell me and the majority of votes will be my new trying style. ugh im soo tired.


	7. quiting?

Hi guys. So ive been thinking to cancel this series. I might write 1 more chapter depending on your guys oppinon. Tell me how you want it to end and ill wrte t that way. Bye for now.


End file.
